The present invention relates generally to a smoke exhauster, and more particularly to a kitchen smoke exhauster.
As shown in FIG. 1, a kitchen smoke exhauster 10 of the prior art comprises a fan 11 for generating a suction force, which draws the cooking fume into the bellows via a main smoke-drawing hole 121 of the bottom plate 12. It is a well-known fact that the cooking fume rises in a funnel-shaped manner. The suction force of the main smoke-drawing hole 121 can reach only the periphery of the main smoke-drawing hole 121. As a result, the cooking fume in the front side of the bottom plate 12 is not drawn into hole 121 and is allowed to escape into the kitchen air.